<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Со слегка поцарапанной крышей by samspiesonyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422723">Со слегка поцарапанной крышей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou'>samspiesonyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Humor, Illustrations, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Тодда нормальной не может быть даже обычная поездка в супермаркет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Со слегка поцарапанной крышей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>Денек выдался теплый и солнечный. Он был бы во всех отношениях замечательным… Если бы не Дирк, выталкивающий изо рта слова пулеметной очередью.</p>
  <p>— Тот кетчуп, который мы купили в прошлый раз, может снова попытаться нас убить. Кстати, Тодд, Lucky Charms <em> <span><sup>[1]</sup></span> </em> кончились. И сыр. Мы потом зайдем купим мороженое? Ты хочешь мороженое? Я хочу мороженое! Кто первый за мороженым?..</p>
  <p>Тодд ошалело терпел этот непрекращающийся поток и уже сто раз пожалел, что взял с собой Дирка в супермаркет. И это они еще едва припарковались и даже не вошли внутрь. Удивительно ли, что на входе Тодд вспомнил, что оставил кошелек в машине? Ну, хорошо, что до касс не успели дойти.</p>
  <p>На парковке Supervalu <em> <span><sup>[2]</sup></span> </em> в это время суток было легко потерять не только захудалый седан, но и, пожалуй, пехотный танк. Что бы Тодд непременно и сделал, будь у него пехотный танк и не заметь он, как на крыше стоящей невдалеке машины подозрительно знакомого цвета самым наглым образом материализуется синяя телефонная будка.</p>
  <p>Ну, это точно его машина. С такой-то удачей.</p>
  <p>Дверь будки распахнулась, и изнутри вышла светловолосая девушка. Она как ни в чем не бывало легко спрыгнула на капот, а затем на землю, бережно прижимая к груди большой бумажный пакет с надписью «Сахарная кома».<em> <span><sup>[3]</sup></span> </em></p>
  <p>Похоже, даже Дирк слегка обалдел от ситуации, потому что сложил губы изумленным «О» и пару раз медленно моргнул. Тодд полностью разделял его возмущение. Не то чтобы крыша его автомобиля была создана для того, чтобы на ней несанкционированно парковаться.</p>
  <p>— Уму непостижимо! — воскликнул Дирк, подбегая к девушке. — «Сахарная кома», эти пончики не выпускают уже лет десять! Где вы их взяли?</p>
  <p>Желание треснуть себя ладонью по лбу было настолько сильным, что вызвало зуд под кожей. Тодд героически сдержался.</p>
  <p>— В две тысячи пятом, — ответила девушка, дружелюбно улыбнувшись.</p>
  <p>Что?</p>
  <p>— Отличный год, — одобрил Дирк.</p>
  <p>— Стараюсь бывать в нем почаще, — доверительным полушепотом поделилась девушка, достала из пакета пончик с ядовито-розовой глазурью и протянула Дирку. — Хотите?</p>
  <p>— Я бы еще посоветовал две тысячи девятый, — сказал Дирк, восторженно принимая угощение. — Также не могу не отметить того факта, что вы припарковали свою телефонную будку прямо поперек нашей машины.</p>
  <p>Тодд раздраженно выдохнул. Способность Дирка реагировать на всяческую происходящую вокруг них ебанину, как на повседневные события, бесила еще сильнее, чем непосредственно всяческая происходящая вокруг них ебанина.</p>
  <p>— Не всегда справляюсь с управлением, — виновато вздохнула девушка. — Новые руки.</p>
  <p>— Ты, блядь, кто? — не выдержал Тодд. Его мозг успел зависнуть еще на моменте с две тысячи пятым, а фраза о новых руках и вовсе привела к легкому короткому замыканию. А можно было бы и привыкнуть уже, между прочим…</p>
  <p>— Тодд! — Дирк сделал огромные возмущенные глаза. — Я, конечно, не ожидаю от тебя британской вежливости, но подобная грубость абсолютно недопустима.</p>
  <p>— Не отвечать на вопросы тоже невежливо, так что… — девушка протянула Тодду вымазанную в сахарной пудре ладонь. — Я Доктор.</p>
  <p>— Работаешь ты, как я погляжу, не по профессии, — огрызнулся Тодд, не снизойдя до рукопожатия.</p>
  <p>Доктор нахмурила брови, видимо, раскладывая в уме сложные логические цепочки. А потом чуть разочарованно улыбнулась:<br/>
— А, это унизительный намек на то, что мне голову лечить пора? Остроумно. Слушай, мне жаль, что я брякнула вашу машину.</p>
  <p>— Но это не повод грубить, — встрял Дирк с нравоучениями. — Особенно когда делятся раритетными пончиками.</p>
  <p>— С тобой, — уточнил Тодд. — С тобой делятся.</p>
  <p>— Хочешь пончик? — просияла Доктор, засовывая руку в пакет.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — отрезал Тодд. — Хочу, чтобы на мою машину не брякались телефонные будки. И доктора с новыми руками.</p>
  <p>— Но, Тодд… — попытался вставить свое ценное мнение Дирк.</p>
  <p>— И, пожалуй, нового напарника, — едко припечатал Тодд. — А то нынешний всегда на чьей угодно стороне, кроме моей.</p>
  <p>— Подумаешь, машина со слегка поцарапанной крышей, — пожал плечами Дирк.</p>
  <p>Тодд злобно прошел к машине и пробурчал, доставая из бардачка кошелек:<br/>
— Подумаешь, напарник со слегка поцарапанной крышей…</p>
  <p>И пошел в сторону супермаркета.</p>
  <p>— Эй, не ревнуй! — крикнул вдогонку Дирк.</p>
  <p>Тодд, не оборачиваясь, показал Дирку фак.</p>
  <p>— Он ревнует? — расстроилась девушка. И повторила вопрос громче, уже обращаясь к Тодду: — Ты ревнуешь? Не ревнуй! Слушай, хочешь, скажу, что я лесбиянка?</p>
  <p>Тодд повернулся и скептически приподнял бровь:<br/>
— А ты лесбиянка?</p>
  <p>— До недавнего времени я вообще была мужчиной, — пожала плечами Доктор. — Поэтому предпочла бы придерживаться и во всем остальном некой флюидности.</p>
  <p>На слове «флюидность» глаза Дирка влюбленно загорелись.</p>
  <p>В ответ глаза Тодда немедленно закатились. Эта парочка явно стоила друг друга.</p>
  <p>— Слушай, мне вообще до сраки, с кем ты там собираешься придерживаться флюидности, — сказал Тодд. — Но лучше б не с ним. Пойми меня правильно, я уверен, что ваши дети были бы причиной массовых суицидов.</p>
  <p>Он снова развернулся и решительно направился в магазин.</p>
  <p>— Ты куда? — окрикнул Дирк.</p>
  <p>— Открыточку вам к свадьбе прикуплю, — демонстративно громко ответил Тодд.</p>
  <p>— Мне нравятся в стиле стимпанк! — донеслось радостное уточнение Доктора.</p>
  <p>— У нас были бы чудесные дети, — успел уловить Тодд чуть обиженный голос Дирка, пока не свернул за чудовищных размеров внедорожник, занявший целых три парковочных места. Конечно же, он вовсе не собирался никому покупать открытки. Он всего лишь отправился за мороженым. Тодд робко надеялся, что оно, в сочетании с «Сахарной комой», все-таки доведет Джентли до инфаркта. Или хотя бы до неспособности встать с места и попасть в очередную ебанутую ситуацию. Пусть даже всего на полчасика.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
The illustration made by <a href="https://merryconleyy.tumblr.com/">Merry Conley</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Lucky Charms — популярная в США марка хлопьев.<br/>[2] Supervalu — сеть розничных супермаркетов. Включено в текст чисто ради пасхалки: супермаркет Supervalu в третьей серии первого сезона посещает Аманда.<br/>[3] «Сахарная кома» — вымышленная марка.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>